


Try Again

by MandMandM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Slight Drama, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident turned Shouyou’s life upside down. For the better or the worse? He hoped to find that out soon enough. One thing was for sure; he couldn’t play volleyball with a cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shouyou: Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic featuring my favorite ship. Want to participate in the 30 Day KageHina challenge so maybe some of the chapters will be dedicated to it!
> 
> I was hesitant to write this since there's so many fanfics and doujins that will satiate and have satiated my KageHina hunger, but I guess I want my own feels reliever(?). Fair warning: this will be a bit more mature than what suits these two lovelies. I will have no limits since I want to take their relationship on a deeper level. Or something. I can be wrong though.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> He knew this guy, but—what was he doing here?! (Hinata Shouyou)

There was throbbing in Shouyou’s head when he came around, making him grimace and clamping his eyes shut again when he’d opened them for less than a second. He tried to raise his hand to rub the pain away from his forehead but found he couldn’t. His arm, his body, felt heavy, like he’d climbed up and down a mountain several times and then played volleyball. The crease in his brows deepened and he finally expressed his discomfort with a groan. 

The heady smell of alcohol overwhelmed and confused him, as well as the strange beeping noise on his left. There was rustling somewhere at the foot of his bed and a soft call of _Nii-chan._ That voice made Shouyou open his eyes for the second time.

His eyes met high, foreign, white ceilings and fluorescent lights—stuff that definitely didn’t belong to his room or was even remotely familiar. _No, wait a moment_ , Shouyou thought, brow creasing again. _I’ve seen this somewhere_.

A hand clamped down on his bicep, making his heart jump. Shouyou couldn’t turn his head—only his eyes—and settled on meeting his sister’s bright, excited stare. “Nii-chan!Are you okay? Can you hear me?” Natsu asked, excitement and worry mixing in her voice.

“Nn—” _It hurts_ , he wanted to say, but his mouth felt stuffed with cotton and his throat was too dry and scratchy.

Natsu seemed to understand his dilemma and tightened her hold on Shouyou’s hand. Thankfully, it wasn’t that painful of a hold.

“Wait here, Nii-chan. I’m getting Mom!” The pressure left Shouyou’s arm as Natsu dashed to the direction of the door. She took one look at him, eyes wide and innocent and worried, mouth set in a frown, making Shouyou’s heart soften especially when he heard her next words. “Don’t fall asleep too long again, ‘kay?”

The door slammed shut behind Natsu, and Shouyou was left on his own. Seeing his sister worry for him made him feel guilty. How long was he sleeping? Where was he anyway? A quick glance to his left showed a metal pole holding a bag of transparent liquid. His eyes followed the small tube extending from the bag, dread making his heart beat faster—also semi-aware of something beeping loudly on his other side—and bit back a groan when it led to his left hand.

He had a needle stuck in his hand. A freaking needle! He tried not to look too closely at where exactly it pierced his skin—not that he could, seeing as it was wrapped by white gauze. Gods of volleyball! Why this?

His eyes went back to the high ceiling and wondered how long he was going to wait for his mother, hyper aware of how his body was feeling like he’d been run over by a bus. He really wanted his mother by side, probably because of the unknown pain he was feeling.

He kept staring until he noticed the beeping sound again, and realized without looking that it was those complicated-looking machines. Yet the thought of why he’d need those had his chest thundering and the machine beeping wilder than before.

 _How did I get in a hospital anyway?_ Shouyou went through his mind for answers. What had he done to get him strapped on this bed with a needle poking his hand?

Without warning, the pressure in his head got worse. If the feeling before could be compared to an elephant sitting on it, now he was positive someone was pounding away somewhere at the roots of his brain cells. He groaned again, trying to blink away the searing pain until his eyelids grew heavy, and he just closed them hard.

A bang distracted him slightly from the agony, but he kept his eyes closed in fear of making the drilling worse than it already was. No sooner did he felt a warm hand caressing his face.

“Shouyou? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Thank goodness you’re finally awake!” came his mother’s frantic voice. Shouyou slowly opened his eyes. If he wasn’t in pain, he would’ve sighed in relief at finally seeing her. For what reason, he wasn’t entirely sure.

“H-headache,” was all he managed, trying not to double over. The sunlight coming from the windows burned his eyes and he moaned, immediately shutting them.

“Okay, sweetie. The doctor’s coming.” More footsteps came in the room as he tried not to writhe. “He says his head aches,” his mother told what he believed would be the doctor.

At this moment, it wasn’t even considered an ache anymore. His head was splitting in two, he just knew it. Shouyou finally managed to move his hands, coming up to clutch his head desperately. “It hurts!” he sobbed, voice cracking.

“Nurse,” an unfamiliar male voice called out. He began to say more as things got busy around Shouyou. “Anesthesia.”

“What’s wrong with him, Doctor?” he heard his mother asked in a shaky voice amidst the sounds of hurried footsteps and clanking metals.

“We’ll give him anesthesia for now until we know what’s wrong,” the doctor said.

There was no reply from his mother, and curiosity made Shouyou peek through his lids again, amidst the pain. He saw his mother’s nervous, pale face, clutching his now frightened sister to her side. Guilt and regret gnawed his insides. He didn’t want to cause them any pain, whether physical, mental, or emotional. Yet now he was, for unknown reasons that were frying his brain.

The pain dulled his senses, which was probably why he didn’t notice the exact moment he was given the anesthesia. Good thing, too, because being awake and aware when a needle was about to pierce him was the least thing he needed. Pain receded gradually until it was replaced by fatigue and drowsiness, and Shouyou welcomed the feeling, even giving off a relieved sigh. Just before he fell into the crevice of sleep, he hoped whatever was happening would end soon.

* * *

Night time had fallen when Shouyou awoke, and surprisingly, he was feeling much better than before. There were no flashes of pain anymore when he moved, but his legs were still uncooperative and surprisingly warm. He tried craning his head to one side and was ecstatic when no elephant or drilling man attacked his head. His body felt so much lighter now, Shouyou bet he could even do sit ups. Maybe he was all cured.

His mother and Natsu were missing, even though it was already night. Where were they? Was it a hospital policy never to let visitors stay overnight? Shouyou hadn’t been hospitalized before that moment so he had no idea.

As if to answer his question, the door opened, and Shouyou smiled in relief, about to call out his mother’s name when he realized something wrong. 

It wasn’t his mother. Or Natsu.

A group of five people hesitantly crept into his room, talking quietly and shushing each other. Who were they? Doctors? But that many doctors wouldn’t check up on just someone like him, right? _Unless_ …Fear trickled down his spine, making him gulp— _unless they’ll want to experiment on me? Or chop my body to pieces!_ Okay, Shouyou admitted he had watched too many horror movies, but who could blame him when things were starting to get really creepy?

Whoever these people were, Shouyou wanted to know, and not just to prove his suspicions incorrect. He hefted his upper body so he could sit up.

Which was a bad idea.

His muscles weren’t as strong as he expected, making him sag back into the pillow with an _oomph_. His right leg felt heavier than normal, too, but he didn't get to think too much about it when his mysterious visitors stopped moving and talking, enveloping the room in total silence again, save by the constant beeping of Shouyou’s machines.

Well, if he couldn’t sit up, maybe he should just talk.

“Hello?” he asked, voice raspy and weak from lack of use. For a moment, he didn’t recognize it as his.

“It’s okay, Hinata. It’s just us,” a guy’s voice said.

“Hey, open the light, Noya-san,” another one said.

Suddenly, the room was bathed in the glow of fluorescent lights, and Shouyou squinted as his eyes adjusted. And when they did, they became huge because the group was composed of tall, high-school-looking guys. Well, almost tall guys. There was a single guy who was short. _Probably shorter than me!_ Shouyou thought, excited to meet someone he’d outgrown.

“Surprise, Hinata!” A gray-haired guy with kind eyes smiled at him. _How did he know my name?_ “We’ve brought gifts for you!” And to prove it, he lifted a basket of fruits to shoulder-level to show Shouyou.

He was eyeing the fruits longingly with his suddenly rumbling stomach when a strict-looking guy with dark brown hair said, “Sorry for intruding, Hinata. We’re not supposed to be here. But Asahi had connections so we took the chance.” _Asahi? Connections?_

“Don’t sound so proud, Daichi.” A tall guy with long hair in a ponytail laughed nervously. _Daichi?_

The short guy bounced over to his side. “Shouyou! We were so worried! Are you okay now? What did the doctors say? Hey, Asahi-san, maybe your parents can check up on Shouyou!” _Short Guy called me by my first name!_

“E-eh?”

“Um,” Shouyou said tentatively. He was still staring with wide eyes at the unexpected scene even though his visitors were starting to look very comfortable. “I’m feeling okay now, but who are you, guys?”

Everyone seemed to stop whatever they were doing and the last one who he hadn’t heard talked, a bald man, came to stand beside Short Guy with a laugh.

“How can you forget your senpai, Hinata? Quit jokin’ around!” He laughed again.

 _Senpai?_ That didn’t make any sense. Shouyou swallowed the rising trepidation. “But I’m not! I don’t really know you guys!”

Again in unison, everyone blinked and stared at him like he had grown two heads.

“Oi, don’t tell me you—” The short guy began to say when the door opened again, cutting him off.

Shouyou perked up when Natsu entered, but frowned when she was with a tall, strange guy. “Hey, Natsu! What’s happening? Who are these people?”

“Nii-chan, you’re awake!” Natsu ran towards him and clutched his hand while the group who’d come in earlier was still paralyzed. What was going on?

“Huh? They’re your teammates, right?” she said in a matter-of-fact voice. _Teammates? I don’t have any teammates_. _Natsu knows that._ “And look who I brought here.”

His attention finally turned to the stranger who’d come with his sister, and his eyes widened. He knew this guy, but—what was he doing here?!

Aching muscles forgotten, sitting up straight and glaring at the guy with all his might, Shouyou shouted angrily, “What are you doing here?” He knew that face because he had lost a match against him, had his skills and pride insulted by him, and swore to himself to defeat him.

The face that was looking at him with that unforgettable, scary-looking scowl—Shouyou would never forget.

“Kageyama Tobio!”


	2. Tobio: Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio frets and regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Apologies for taking so long! Especially to Okami who's waiting since April! I hope you still haven't given up on this! But hey, it's almost double the length of last chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure if I succeeded but there are supposed to be themes for 30 Day KageHina Challenge: 4 (“you need to calm down”) and 12 (someone acts a chaperone) here, so yeah.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> There he was, lying in bed, unmoving, and attached to several tubes. (Kageyama Tobio)

When Tobio first heard about the accident, he was at school, and it took everything he had not to skip his next class and rush to the hospital. His mind became empty of anything except get to where Shouyou was. In fact, if it weren’t for Sugawara-san and Daichi-san, he would’ve exactly done that. He didn’t know if he was thankful for them stopping him or furious for getting in his way.

“We understand how you’re feeling, Kageyama,” Suga-san said. “But you have to think rationally. It’s almost time for finals; you can’t afford missing classes. Besides, what good will it do Hinata if you go there now? I know it sounds cruel, but we have no choice but to wait until school is over before visiting him.”

Sugawara-san was right. He took a deep breath in hopes of chasing away the coldness that had spread in his body. It was pointless. The worry that had gnawed his stomach when he’d arrived and saw no trace of Shouyou grew worse, making him feel empty and nauseous at the same time. This was worse than that first moment he’d played an official match against Oikawa-san, and so much more painful than when they’d lost that match.

It must have been obvious on his face, the anxiety, because Daichi-san clapped him on the shoulder and Suga-san gave him a reassuring smile. He ducked his head in shame at losing his cool and having to be comforted as a result. It was his fault anyway. Before he’d met Shouyou, Tobio used to be better at controlling his genuine feelings, by keeping a straight face or a deadly glare. That habit was all gone now. He had no doubt it was that dumbass’s doing; he just found it difficult to hide his feelings whenever Shouyou was around or the topic of a conversation. He never really disliked it, the change.

And yet this was the first conversation about Shouyou he didn’t like having at all.

Tobio’s patience was tested that day. As soon as classes resumed, he had his eyes trained on the clock on the wall, drowning out his teachers, his classmates, everything. Each tick of the clock hands was slow and seemed to resound in his ears. It was like time was mocking him, making the transition slower than usual. It took everything in his power not to snap his pencil in two.

At last, the bell rang, and he was up and running before anyone could stop him. He was mindful enough to change out of his school shoes, before rushing out of the building. He stopped at the gates, however.

Daichi-san, Suga-san, and everyone from the club was present, even Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai, and Shimizu-san and Yachi-san. They all looked serious and worried, aside from Tsukishima who was as emotionless as usual, but Tobio didn’t care.

“Hinata’s mother told me which hospital Hinata’s in on the phone,” Takeda-sensei said. “It’s not far so we can walk from here.”

Coach Ukai, who Tobio just noticed was carrying a basket of fruits, frowned and said, “I know you all are concerned, especially since Hinata’s a valuable pla—”

“No, Coach!” Tanaka-san exclaimed. “We don’t care about how this will affect the team. At least not now. We’re all worried for Hinata because he’s our teammate. He’s our friend, so let’s just check up on Karasuno’s Strongest Decoy and think about the rest later!”

“Nice, Ryuu!” Noya-san grinned.

Tobio agreed with them in one way or another. He and Shouyou had become more than teammates outside volleyball. They were friends, rivals, partners, in both senses of the word. Shouyou being unable to play in the nationals was the least of his concerns.

He was becoming overwhelmed again, just thinking about Shouyou. _Dammit, what’s wrong with me?!_ “Can we go now?” Tobio asked surly.

“Hoh? The king is ordering his subjects to move along,” Tsukishima taunted.

His usual response, _shut up, Tsukishima_ , was at the tip of his tongue but he settled for a glare.

“Okay, okay, no fighting,” Suga-san interrupted quickly. “Let’s go.”

The walk _was_ short. Within five minutes, they were at the hospital’s information area, with Takeda-sensei talking to the nurse. Tobio put his hands in his pockets and fought the urge to impatiently tap his foot as the nurse looked up Shouyou’s name with the speed of a leech.

“Ah, here it is!” the nurse said. “Hinata Shouyou. Ah, wait a minute. He’s in the ICU.”

“What?” Tobio asked in shock. He wasn’t alone. The others dropped whatever they were doing to gape at the nurse.

“Hinata-kun’s still in the ICU. I’m afraid you can’t see him.”

“What happened to him? Why is he at the ICU?” Tobio demanded. _Please don’t let it be serious._

“I’m sorry. Only the doctors and nurses in charge can give you the details.”

He stared. Even now, even though he’d waited to see Shouyou, he still couldn’t. In his frustration, Tobio’s hands went up to grip his hair tightly. “Dammit!”

“C-calm down, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi said worriedly.

“Tobio-niichan?”

Tobio turned around and felt relieved to see the familiar, small, Shouyou-looking girl. “Natsu!” He went to stand in front of her, getting down to his knees to face her properly. “What happened to your brother?”

“Is this Hinata’s sister?”

“She’s very cute! And she looks a lot like Hinata!”

Tobio ignored his teammate’s comments as he looked Natsu in the eye.

He blinked in surprise when her lips quivered and her eyes began to water. “Nii-chan won’t wake up.”

The chatter from his teammates died again behind him. In fact, everything around Tobio just faded, numbed. It was like the calm before the storm, the only difference being they knew perfectly well what kind of storm was coming.

Still, it could all be a misunderstanding. This was Shouyou’s baby sister, after all. “What do you mean?” he managed to ask.

She sniffled. “I dunno. Mom’s in the rest room and she’s crying and—” she hiccupped. “Nii-chan won’t wake up!” she wailed before bursting into tears and launching herself to Tobio. Numbly, Tobio patted her back.

 _No_. He tried to swallow the bile rising in his throat. No, this couldn’t be happening. Not to Shouyou. Oh please, not Shouyou.

What had he done? This was all his fault.

“Excuse me,” a nurse who was passing by stopped when she saw Natsu. “Aren’t you Hinata-kun’s sister?”

Natsu, who was still crying in his arms, didn’t hear her. Tobio wanted to speak up but couldn’t find the strength to do so. Luckily, Suga-san came up and answered in their stead, “Y-yes, she is. Is something wrong?”

The nurse tilted her head. “And you are?”

“We’re his fr—”

“F-family, of course,” Azumane-san interrupted in a shaky voice. Everyone turned to stare at him, but Azumane refused to meet anyone’s gaze, his eyes darting left and right.

The nurse seemed to buy the lie, though. “Oh, okay. Hinata-kun’s condition is stable now. Would you like me to take you to his room?”

Tobio looked up with wide eyes.

“He’s not in the ICU anymore? Thank goodness!” Suga-san exclaimed.

“Yes. We finished running the necessary tests and he’s all right now. I’ll lead the way.”

They immediately followed the nurse, and Tobio lifted Natsu since she looked dead on her feet. After hearing what the nurse said, he felt light, like the weight on his shoulders was lifted. Natsu had obviously been oblivious to what was happening and could only explain what she could see. His hand went up to pat her back comfortingly. Natsu just sniffled.

Behind him, everyone was arguing quietly. Since he felt better and wanted to be distracted of what was to come, he listened on in their conversation.

“Oi, beardie, why did you lie?” Daichi muttered.

“U-um, usually they don’t allow anyone except the family in the room so….”

“Whoa, nice thinking, Asahi-san!” Noya cheered.

“T-thanks. Actually, my parents are doctors.”

“EHH?!”

“SHH!”

“Is this even legal?” Tsukishima muttered.

Takeda-sensei laughed awkwardly. “Now, now, we’re already here so we can’t do anything anymore.”

“You guys sure are troublesome,” Coack Ukai said.

The nurse suddenly stopped, and their chatter ended. She turned to them with a smile, “Here’s Hinata-kun’s room.”

“Thank you.” Suga-san smiled back

“No problem. There’s a buzzer inside if you need anything.” As she walked past them, she turned to Azumane-san and gave a playful smile. “I’ll tell your parents you stopped by, Azumane-kun.”

Azumane’s shoulder sagged in defeat. “S-sure.”

Noya-san and Tanaka-san stared at Azumane-san. “Very smooth, Asahi-san, very smooth,” they said once the nurse was gone.

“I-uh. Not….”

Tobio blocked out their conversation again as he gripped the doorknob. _This is it._ Before turning it, however, the small glass window gave him a preview. He couldn’t resist and took a peek. Tobio’s heart dropped.

There _he_ was, lying in bed, unmoving, attached to several tubes.

He couldn’t do anything but just stare openly at the horrifying sight. Shouyou looked so small and fragile under the white sheets. From his place, he couldn’t see Shouyou’s face, especially since a mask had covered up half of it. On one of his arms was another tube connected to an IV bag by the right side of the bed, just beside the monitors beeping steadily. Since it had a steady rhythm, did that mean Shouyou was okay?

The tubes made Tobio remember one of his boyfriend’s fears. Knowing Shouyou, those tubes would freak him out once he woke up. Tobio hung his head. His heart didn’t just drop at the sight; it fucking burst in his chest like a splattered fruit. If the girl in his arms wasn’t Shouyou’s sister, he would’ve dropped her a long time ago.

“What are you doing here?” Tobio, along with the others, turned to see Shouyou’s mother glare at them all. “Are you from the volleyball club?”

Takeda-sensei moved forward. “Ah, yes, Hinata-san,” he said.  “I’m Takeda Ittetsu, the club’s advi—”

“The one I was on the phone with this morning?” Takeda-sensei nodded. “I thought you were Shouyou’s teacher?” she asked accusingly.

“I-I am.”

“Nevermind that. I want all of you to get out,” she demanded.

“But why?” Tobio asked on behalf of the team.

At the sound of his voice, Shouyou’s mother’s eyes narrowed and glared at Tobio. “You ask me why, Kageyama-kun?! I think you know why! Now I don’t want to see any of you come near my son again or so help me.” She clenched her hands and let out a frustrated sound.

“Hinata-san—”

“No. Leave now.”

Tobio gritted his teeth and cast one more look at Shouyou’s immobilized form before putting down Natsu and leaving along with the rest of the team.

Natsu clung to her mother’s side. “Mommy, it’s not Tobio-niichan’s fault!”

“I shouldn’t have let him play volleyball.”

Tobio froze and clenched his hands. She was right. Maybe Shouyou shouldn’t have played volleyball in the first place.

If he had, he wouldn’t have been in this condition in the first place.

* * *

“What’s wrong with Hinata’s mother?” Tanaka-san exclaimed as soon as they got out of the hospital. There was a small park with benches on the opposite side of the hospital, and they’d chosen to sit down there and talked their frustration out.

“I don’t know,” Takeda-sensei said. “She was really nice when I phoned her though—doesn’t seem the type who’d kick out his son’s friends. A-ah sorry!” he added hurriedly when the team’s mood darkened.

“I don’t like what she said,” Suga-san admitted, and they all knew what he meant.

Coach Ukai coughed. “You can’t blame her. Hinata’s been going home late, crossing that mountain during dangerous times in the night. She can’t help but blame volleyball.”

After hearing that, Tobio clenched his fist. His mouth remained shut, though. _No_ , he wanted to say. _It’s all_ my _fault!_

“Well, let’s just wait for news. I’m sure Hinata’ll be all right. Here.” Coach handed the basket of fruits to Daichi-san. “Just take these. I’ll be on my way. Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“Ah, I’ll go with you, Ukai-kun,” Takeda-sensei said. “Be safe on your way home, okay?” he told the team.

“Yes!” the team replied without fail. Slowly, their group lessened until Tobio, Suga-san, Daichi-san, Noya-san, Tanaka-san, and Azumane-san were the only ones left.

“Kageyama,” Suga-san said uncertainly, and Tobio looked away from the skies he’d been studying for the past minutes. “Did you know what happen? Hinata’s mom seems really angry with you.”

“Suga, that’s just rude,” Daichi reprimanded. “She’s mad at all of us. Practice ended really late last night—that’s why Hinata got into an accident.” He sighed deeply. “As captain, it’s supposed to be my responsibility—”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Captain,” Tobio muttered. _This is my fault, anyway_. Why he couldn’t admit it to the team, he didn’t know why.

The sudden ringing of a phone cut into the tension, and they all stared at Azumane-san. He picked up his phone nervously. “Y-yes? I really need to. He’s a friend.” There was a long pause. Azumane’s mood brightened. “Really? Okay, I’ll tell them! Thank you!” He ended the call.

“What’s that about?” Noya-san asked.

“That’s my mother. And she may have said she can get us to Hinata’s room….” He trailed off uncertainly.

Tobio was up in an instant. “Is that true, Azumane-san?”

“Yeah. But.” He suddenly looked uneasy. “She’s sneaking us in. Only family members are allowed, after all. Ah.” His attention was drawn to a lady with white coat coming out of the hospital, waving at them. “That’ll be my mom.”

“Nice one, Asahi-san! Your mom is so cool!” Noya-san grinned.

Daichi-san gave a small smile. “I usually won’t allow it, but having Asahi’s mother’s support is a sign we should go visit Hinata.”

Suga-san grinned, and then he noticed Tobio’s still dark expression, making him frown. “What’s wrong? We’ll get to see Hinata.”

Tobio’s hands clenched into fists. “I don’t think I can bear seeing him—” The tubes, the monitors, the mask—they all came back to him.

Suddenly, he was pushed from behind and looked up in shock at Suga-san.

“Hinata will be all right,” he said fiercely. “So stop worrying.”

Tobio fought the tears he’d been holding back since morning, and nodded, allowing himself to get pulled along by his teammates to see Shouyou once again.

He had forgotten Azumane-san’s mother’s name or face, or how they got into the hospital without getting kicked out again. Before Tobio knew it, he was facing the door of Shouyou’s room once more. He was hesitant; should he really go in or not?

Luckily, someone helped him. A cheery _Tobio-niichan_ got his attention, and he smiled, ignoring his shushing teammates and ran forward to encase Natsu in a hug.

He turned to his teammates. “You can go ahead. I just have something to ask Natsu.”

They nodded and opened the door. Tobio made sure not to look in. Not yet.

“Natsu,” he started. “What happened—”

She grinned. “Nii-chan woke up!”

“Eh.” He was about to ask a different thing, but Natsu’s words cut off his thinking, things taking a standstill. _Shouyou woke up_. “R-really?!”

She nodded, still grinning. “But he didn’t feel good, so he slept again. The doctors made him. It was really scary, but Mom said Nii-chan is okay now!”

Tobio remembered that he shouldn’t trust a child’s report. And what better way to verify than to check up on Shouyou?

“Okay. Where’s your mom?”

“She’s eating at the canteen. I’m supposed to look after Nii-chan, but I left to pee and then I found you!”

He ruffled her hair. “Good. It’ll be our secret, okay? Your mom shouldn’t know we visited your brother.”

She nodded, her curls bouncing. “Promise.” She held out her pinky. Tobio was about to seal the promise with her, when she stopped him. “But you have to promise me you’ll help Nii-chan get better.”

He looked at her serious face and smiled. “Promise.” He curled his pinky around Natsu’s.

Natsu was pleased. “C’mon. Nii-chan will be happy to see you!”

Tobio’s heart lurched at that. Not in a good way, though. “I hope.” He opened the door for him and Natsu

What awaited him was the least thing Tobio expected.

Shouyou was sitting up, and it would’ve thrilled Tobio to see him up and about if it weren’t for the confused and frustrated look on his boyfriend’s face. To make him feel worse, Shouyou’s mood became darker upon seeing him.

“What are you doing here, Kageyama Tobio?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, updates are erratic, but I work faster if I'm motivated *hint comments, kudos, bookmarks hints* Just kidding! Actually, no, I need to hear from you guys! Motivate me! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr too, btw (missmissymeira.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, updates will be erratic. I have two plot bunnies that won't leave me: this one and a TsukkiYama one. I'm feeling more up for the TsukkiYama, even though I don't ship them that much! Aaaaand, I may or may not have some obligations to my other fandom, so writing for this fandom will regrettably be slow (but I find writing for these babies much more fun than I expected!)


End file.
